This invention relates to a method for remote presence detection and/or remote behavioral analysis, and its implementing device as well as a specific presence detection device, which make it possible to detect remotely and reliably an individual's fall and/or an anomaly in the behavior of an individual with respect to his living habits, and/or the exit from one location in a living area such as an individual getting out of bed.
The invention will be more particularly described, without, however, being limited thereto, with respect to elderly or disabled individuals, in-patients, individuals at risk of falling, etc.
Disabled individuals have a tendency to get up at night to go to the bathroom, for example, and to wander around in the dark. Under these circumstances, fall risks are significant.